Típico
by Erinn B
Summary: Ela, a criança cabeça dura. Ele, o monossilábico com ar superior. Típico. ‹‹NejixTenten››


Não será uma songfic, mas caso vocês queiram entrar meio que no clima da história sugiro:

**1. **In My Veins - Andrew Belle

**2. **Dust to Dust - The Civil Wars

**3. **Down - Jason Walker

Obrigada e uma ótima leitura (:

* * *

><p>As nuvens escuras e agrupadas no céu indicavam que o dia seria um pouco monótono e devagar como acontecia já há alguns dias.<p>

A maioria das pessoas da cidade reclamava constantemente desse detalhe, mas Neji Hyuuga não via problema algum nisso. Muito pelo contrário.

Levantou da cama, agarrou o casaco preso na maçaneta da porta e depois de verificar o relógio – quase cinco horas da tarde – saiu pela porta da frente da sua casa em direção ao carro estacionado no final da rua.

O silêncio se tornara seu melhor amigo depois de anos tendo que lidar com pessoas prolixas demais para não usar um adjetivo pior. Olhou para o céu mais uma vez... Tinha certeza de que seu santuário estaria vazio o suficiente para que tivesse paz.

Entrou no veículo sem se preocupar em usar o cinto de segurança e o ligou com a chave. A rua estava completamente deserta, portanto sem motivos para verificar os espelhos retrovisores.

Mesmo não estando do lado de fora, foi possível escutar o barulho do trovão enquanto pegava a avenida principal da cidade. Não havia sinal de vida em quase lugar nenhum; os comerciantes já estavam fechando suas lojas e restaurantes, muitos já haviam retornado para casa depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando e Neji parecia ser o único desejando não estar em segurança para quando a chuva caísse.

Ao final da avenida, dobrou à direita e mesmo de longe, pôde avistar o letreiro piscando fracamente. Ainda teria umas três horas antes que o local fechasse; tempo suficiente para terminar o que viera fazer.

Notou que fora o seu, havia outro carro estacionado na frente da porta. Antes de sair, pediu silenciosamente a Deus que não fosse nenhuma criança irritantemente ignorante acompanhada de uma mãe ainda mais insuportável.

Infelizmente, nem tudo na vida é perfeito.

Ao abrir a porta da livraria e escutar o familiar sininho anunciando sua entrada, notou que uma garotinha de cabelos escuros presos com um laço corria desesperadamente de uma estante para outra, puxando vários livros de uma vez e os jogando nos braços da mãe que a acompanhava – ou melhor, _tentava_ acompanhar – atrás com uma pilha enorme de escolhas que a filha fizera.

Revirou os olhos e procurou a primeira mesa que pudesse encontrar. Deixou seu casaco sobre ela e foi até a última estante pegar o mesmo livro de sempre.

Olhou ao redor e notou que além ele, dois funcionários e a garota com a mãe, não havia mais ninguém na loja. Com sorte, em breve seria o único cliente e então poderia ter toda a paz do mundo, o barulho da chuva e o lugar somente para ele.

Voltou para a mesa que escolhera e abriu o livro – "David Copperfield" – no capítulo vinte e sete. Do bolso da calça, retirou um pequeno bloco de notas – já riscado em sua maior parte – e uma caneta preta. Com tudo preparado, começou o seu velho ritual, passando os olhos por cada palavra, decifrando o sentindo de cada frase e de cada...

- Ah! Meu Deus! Mamãe olha!

O grito estridente despertou Neji do seu momento "nirvana" e o trouxe de volta ao planeta Terra com um baque. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seria mesmo testado e obrigado a passar por aquilo.

Pensou em se levantar e pedir para a mulher aquietar os ânimos da criança, quando resolveu que seria melhor dar uma chance a elas. Respirou fundo e voltou à sua leitura. Não havia passado do terceiro parágrafo quando a ouviu exclamar outra vez:

- Por favor! Por favor! Me deixa comprar esse! Vai!

- Querida, mas você já tem todos os livros! Seu pai te deu todos de presente no Natal passado. Por que não leva um desses aqui? – ela perguntou apontando a cabeça para a montanha de livros que carregava.

Neji precisava admitir que era realmente impressionante ver uma criança tão interessada em leitura, mas isso não fazia dela alguém centrada e respeitável. Crianças, independentemente da idade, do país ou da criação, sempre seriam mimadas e estúpidas.

- Mas esse é edição limitada, mamãe! Eu não tenho o box que vem com a camisa e os adesivos! Por favor!

A paciência do Hyuuga estava por um triz. Será que uma mulher de mais de trinta anos não era capaz de controlar uma pirralha de nove?

Olhando ao redor e querendo evitar ser rude, ele procurou pela assistência de um dos funcionários da loja, mas o único que encontrara fora um rapaz no caixa.

Levantou-se – muito a contragosto – e se dirigiu à bancada da frente. O garoto que cuidava da caixa registradora levantou os olhos assim que o vira se aproximar.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – perguntou, sorridente.

- Desculpe, mas não teria como você tentar acalmar aquela garotinha? Eu não quero ser inconveniente e elas estão realmente atrapalhando meu trabalho.

- Me perdoe, senhor. Eu não posso deixar o caixa, mesmo com o pouco movimento esses dias. Mas o senhor pode chamar nossa outra funcionária. Ela está responsável por atender os clientes.

- Bom, se puder me dizer onde ela está... – Neji disse erguendo uma sobrancelha e apontando para as estantes, onde não se via mais ninguém a não ser a insuportável-mor e a insuportável-mini.

- Ela deve ter ido ao estoque... Recebemos uma nova leva de livros esta semana. Poderia esperar alguns minutos? Ela deve estar saindo de lá a qualquer instante.

- Claro... – murmurou irritado enquanto se afastava da bancada e voltava pra onde estava antes.

Sem se sentar, Neji permaneceu admirando a cena se desenrolar e se questionando se ir até as duas seria a melhor escolha ou a pior decisão.

Com certeza não teria o menor sossego para concluir seu trabalho enquanto elas estivessem ali disputando a compra de um box.

Respirou fundo uma última vez e começou a caminhar em direção às duas quando uma garota aparecera magicamente na sua frente, saída de uma das inúmeras filas de estantes.

- Olá, senhora! Em que posso ajudá-la?

Aparentemente aquela era a resposta padrão de quem trabalhasse na livraria. O rapaz cruzou os braços e ficou esperando para ver até onde aquela moça conseguiria ir para resolver o problema. Não podia olhar para seu rosto já que ela estava de costas, mas por algum motivo os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo lhe pareciam familiares.

Manteve-se à distância, apenas observando.

- Oi... – respondeu a mãe da garota suspirando aliviada – Desculpe por estar causando tanta confusão, mas quando ela coloca uma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem a faça mudar de opinião.

- Ah, não se preocupe! – disse a funcionária, bem simpática, como se a menina não estivesse gritando e esperneando – Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso.

A jovem pegou metade dos livros que a mãe segurava e os posicionou sobre uma bancada próxima de onde estavam. Logo em seguida, se ajoelhou na frente da garotinha e perguntou:

- Ok, mocinha, qual é o problema?

- Minha mãe não quer comprar o box do Percy Jackson pra mim! Eu não tenho o box dele!

- Mas você já tem os livros em casa?

- Tenho... – respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Então por que em vez de levar um box com livros que você já leu, não leva alguma coisa totalmente diferente e quem sabe até mais legal?

- Tipo o quê?

Em questão de segundos, a vendedora fora capaz de fazer o que nem mesmo a mãe daquele mini-furacão conseguira. Ela havia parado completamente de chorar.

- Tipo... – ela se levantou e passou os olhos rapidamente pela estante até encontrar o que procurava – "Poliana"!

Ela segurou-o na frente da menina para que analisasse a capa. Após uns segundos em silêncio, ela questionou:

- Mas é sobre o quê?

- É sobre uma garota que perde tudo na vida, mas encontra um jeito de ser feliz mesmo assim – ela explicou voltando a se abaixar.

- Não parece muito bom... – resmungou, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

- Tem certeza de que não quer saber qual o segredo para a felicidade?! – exclamou exagerando um pouco nas expressões faciais.

- E... Dá pra saber lendo isso aí?

- Claro que sim! Não subestime os poderes de Eleanor H. Porter!

Um clima de tensão se instalou no ambiente enquanto a pequena cobrinha se decidia entre acreditar na lábia da funcionária ou continuar na sua luta pelo box que tanto queria.

Até que finalmente ela colocou todos os dez dedinhos em cima do livro e abriu o maior sorriso.

- Tem continuação?! – perguntou, empolgada.

- Tem, sim. Vou separar os dois para você agora mesmo! – olhando em direção à mãe, ela completou: - A senhora pode fazer o favor de me acompanhar até o caixa?

Enquanto as três se afastavam, Neji permanecera parado o tempo todo, com o queixo caído. Ele não esperava que convencê-la fosse assim tão simples. Aquela garota era genial! Ele ficara tão abismado que só percebeu sua indiscrição quando a própria vendedora retornou do balcão e o pegou desprevenido.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- Eu... – gaguejou um pouco, se recompondo – Não... Eu apenas queria agradecer por ter resolvido o problema. Estava já indo reclamar com aquela senhora. A garota é insuportável.

- Eu não diria insuportável – respondeu, sorrindo - Acho que ela está mais para... Incompreendida.

- Incompreendida? Não. Não acho que seja essa a questão.

- Isso é verdade! Nunca subestime uma garota quando o assunto é sua paixão por livros.

Com um sorriso torto e um cruzar de braços, Neji logo notou o que ela queria dizer:

- Estou enganado ou você se vê naquela garota?

- Bom... Digamos que eu era um pouco parecida... – ela mexeu no cabelo, desconcertada – Talvez com menos gritos... Mas bem parecida.

Os dois permaneceram se encarando, sem saber exatamente o que dizer em seguida, até que a moça se lembrou que estava em pleno período de trabalho. Com uma mudança brusca na atitude, ela ergueu os ombros, sorriu e falou:

- Bem, já que você é o único cliente agora, eu e Naruto ficaremos felizes em te atender, senhor...

- Ah! – exclamou – Sou Neji.

- Neji...? – o semblante tranquilo logo se transformou em um de dúvida – Espera aí. Você é Neji Hyuuga?

- Sim – respondeu, com cautela, estranhando a reação – Por que a pergunta?

- Ah, meu Deus! Como eu sou idiota! – de repente, ela começou a rir – Tem certeza de que não se lembra de mim?

Apesar de ter achado-a familiar, ele realmente não conseguira dar nome ao rosto e, portanto, pensava que havia imaginado coisas. Balançou a cabeça, negando enquanto dava de ombros, se desculpando.

- Neji, eu sou a...

- Tenten! Será que você pode vir aqui um segundo? – o rapaz da caixa registradora gritou ao longe e os olhos do Hyuuga se arregalaram.

- Tenten?!

- É... – ela comentou – Me dá só um minutinho e eu já volto pra gente conversar mais... Quero dizer! – se interrompeu – Se você... Digo, o senhor... Quiser.

Aparentemente a única pessoa que não quis fora a própria Tenten. O rapaz do caixa a pedira ajuda com algo e os dois passaram horas resolvendo algum problema que parecia não ter solução. Restou a Neji aproveitar sua paz tão desejada após a saída da garotinha.

Porém, o encontro inesperado com sua colega de classe foi um tremendo choque. Choque esse forte o suficiente para fazê-lo perder toda e qualquer concentração que reunira desde o dia em que nasceu.

Os olhos perolados não conseguiam se desviar da caixa registradora um minuto que fosse e ele tivera a impressão de ter lido o mesmo parágrafo um milhão de vezes, mas sem conseguir assimilar nenhuma informação.

Uns minutos depois, o garoto que trabalhava na loja retirou o avental que usava e se despediu de Tenten, saindo da livraria. Foi só então que Neji se deu conta da tempestade que havia caído sobre a cidade e da hora.

Notou que a garota ainda terminava de mexer em o que quer que fosse aquilo que tanto fazia na caixa registradora e que ele mesmo ainda permanecia com a página do livro aberta no capítulo vinte e sete.

Suspirou, dando-se por vencido e guardou o livro na estante de sempre. Voltou para a mesa e recolheu seus pertences, pondo o casaco. Olhou mais uma vez para frente da loja, mas Tenten sumira de lá. Provavelmente estava pegando suas coisas para ir embora também. Decidiu esperar uns minutos para não deixá-la sozinha enquanto fechava tudo.

Ela reapareceu um tempo depois, mexendo na bolsa e andando lentamente em direção onde estava Neji. Assim que se aproximou o suficiente, ela sorriu e apertou um botão na parede ao lado que desligou todas as luzes.

Apenas iluminados pelos postes do lado de fora, os dois ficaram se encarando por mais alguns segundos até que ele teve a coragem de perguntar:

- O que aconteceu com você esse tempo todo?

- Nossa... Tanta coisa. Seria um dia inteiro só pra te contar tudo.

Ele resistiu à vontade de justamente pedir que ficassem um dia inteiro conversando, mas sentiu que não era o momento exato.

- Bom – ela se pronunciou – eu tenho que ir. Foi muito bom te ver, Neji.

- Foi bom te ver também.

Eles estenderam as mãos e as apertaram com força. Tenten então colocou o capuz do casaco que usava e saiu da loja, esperando que o rapaz também saísse, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Até mais – ela disse e começou a andar pela calçada.

O Hyuuga esperou para ver se a garota pegaria uma moto ou um carro – até mesmo uma bicicleta – mas ela passara por todos os veículos estacionados por perto e ficara claro que ela planejava voltar para casa a pé... No meio de um temporal. _Típico_.

Ele correu até ela e a chamou para que parasse.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, virando-se e o encarando.

- Vamos... Eu te dou uma carona.

- Não, Neji. Não se preocupe. Eu posso me virar. Mas obrigada pela gentileza.

- Tenten – ele insistiu – está caindo uma tempestade neste exato momento. Não vou deixar você sair por aí sozinha.

- Neji! Eu não tenho mais catorze anos, ta? Eu sei me defender. Ainda mais se tratando de um pouco de água.

- Mas não é um pouco de água. Especialmente se você estiver indo em direção leste – falou apontando para trás dela – Lembra? A ponte da má sorte?

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar de ir pra casa por conta de mitos sobre fantasmas?

- Não estou falando de fantasmas! – retrucou levantando um pouco a voz para poder ser ouvido sob o barulho alto da chuva – Estou falando que com esse tempo o rio provavelmente terá subido o bastante para alcançar a ponte. Você não vai ser capaz de passar.

Mesmo estando embaixo o capuz, o rapaz pôde ver a amiga debatendo seu argumento e pesando se devia aceitar a oferta da carona e engolir o orgulho ou ser teimosa apenas para provar que estava certa.

Felizmente, ela escolheu a opção menos problemática.

- Tudo bem... – suspirou – Mas a ponte da má sorte é o único jeito de chegar na pousada onde eu tô. Será que em vez de me deixar em casa, você poderia me levar pro apartamento da Temari?

Um sorriso discreto perpassou os lábios de Neji enquanto ele respondia:

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

E sem dizerem mais nada, os dois caminharam juntos até o carro de Neji.

XxX

- Uau! Sua casa é maior do que eu esperava – Tenten comentou assim que o amigo parara o carro na frente do seu próprio lar.

O local parecia ser enorme e mesmo sob a cortina de água à frente deles e tudo completamente escuro, ela pôde notar que o local era gigantesco. Formas de árvores de diversos tipos estavam espalhadas pelo jardim da frente e muito provavelmente no quintal atrás. A casa em si parecia ser um pouco menor do que as outras do bairro, mas era de se esperar que alguém como Neji não fosse ser atraído por uma mansão. Na verdade já era surpresa suficiente ele ter um terreno daquele tamanho em volta; se a casa também fosse grande, Tenten começaria a se questionar se realmente conhecera o verdadeiro lado de Neji.

- Vantagens de ser um Hyuuga – ele respondeu com um suspiro enquanto desligava o carro e saia do veículo.

Tenten o imitou e logo já estavam do outro lado da rua, entrando pelos portões e chegando à porta.

Ao entrarem na casa, tudo estava escuro e ao tentar ligar as luzes, Neji notara que a tempestade causara um estrago:

- Ah, droga... Sem energia – murmurou irritado.

- Você tem velas por aqui? – perguntou Tenten fechando a porta da frente e tirando o casaco que estava totalmente encharcado e frio.

- Tenho. O problema é encontrá-las.

- Meu celular é lanterninha, posso usar pra te ajudar a achar.

- Me dá ele aqui – falou tirando o aparelho das mãos dela e sentindo a temperatura da pele dela assim que o fez – Enquanto eu procuro você senta no sofá e tenta se aquecer. Eu já volto.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu ironicamente enquanto fazia o que ele lhe pedira.

Revirando os olhos, o garoto foi até a cozinha usando o celular para ver tudo à sua frente. Abaixou-se para abrir um dos armários embaixo da pia e pegou todas as velas que pôde encontrar - o que não eram muitas. Alcançou o pacote de fósforos perto do fogão e fez o caminho de volta.

Retornou para a sala e ao iluminar o ambiente ainda com o celular, ele percebeu que Tenten estava debruçada sobre a lareira que possuía tentando fazer fogo usando dois pedaços finíssimos de madeira.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – ele questionou segurando o riso.

- Bom... Velas são ótimas para a visão, mas não são de nenhuma utilidade para aquecer. E eu estou morrendo de frio.

Colocando os materiais em cima de um móvel, Neji se aproximou dela ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Segurou os pulsos da garota, obrigando-a a parar. Antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de protestar, ele apertou um botão do seu lado esquerdo e fogo instantaneamente surgiu na lareira.

Um olhar perplexo surgiu no rosto de Tenten.

- Você tem uma lareira automática?! – ela praticamente gritou.

- Hyuuga... – ele ergueu as mãos como que pedindo desculpas e voltou para pegar as velas e a caixa de fósforos – Agora me faça o favor de fechar a boca e vir me ajudar a acender isso aqui.

Neji, Tenten notara, mantinha aquela velha postura exemplar, falava baixo, mas de tom firme e pronto para dar ordens a quem estivesse em volta. _Típico._

Em pouco tempo, a sala ficara iluminada o suficiente para que os dois pudessem ver um ao outro e após Neji arranjar dois cobertores grossos, os dois se sentaram ao chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá e de frente à lareira. Ele segurava duas canecas que continham algo fumegante, pelo que Tenten pôde notar.

- Agora me fala. O que você tava fazendo na livraria? – ela questionou.

- O que você acha que eu estava fazendo? – perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Bom... Não é normal alguém entrar e simplesmente sentar para ler o mesmo livro todos os dias, no mesmo horário e nem ao menos comprá-lo.

- Você anda me espionando? – ele entregou-a uma caneca fazendo sinal para ter cuidado.

- Não precisei. Você é conhecido lá na loja. Me falaram sobre o "cara esquisito" assim que fui contratada. O Naruto tem um pouco de medo de você – ela soltou uma risada.

- Meu Deus – ele suspirou, se divertindo – Nunca imaginei que gostar de ler Dickens fosse considerado algo estranho. E não tenho culpa se gosto daquela loja. É atraente... E silenciosa.

- Por acaso sua própria casa não é?

- Minha própria casa não me oferece a inspiração que eu preciso. Estou fazendo um trabalho pra faculdade sobre "David Copperfield" e o lugar ajuda a pensar.

- É... Você continua muito esquisito.

Tenten revirou os olhos pra expressão de irritado que era comum do seu amigo e finalmente deu atenção ao conteúdo da caneca.

- Então é assim que você vai me obrigar a falar? – perguntou levantando a caneca que segurava – Com chocolate quente? Que golpe baixo...

- Posso ter mudado de muitas formas, Tenten, mas nunca vou me esquecer de como fazer você se abrir.

- Taí uma coisa que nunca foi muito difícil de fazer... Agora você por outro lado... – disse bebericando um pouco da bebida.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Hm, isso aqui ta ótimo! Onde você aprendeu a fazer?

- Tenten... – resmungou retirando a caneca das mãos dela.

- Ei! – gritou, tentando recuperar a caneca, sem sucesso – Me devolve! Tirar chocolate da mão de uma garota é crime.

- E não responder minhas perguntas é ainda pior.

- Tudo bem! Mas me devolve primeiro – pediu, estendendo a mão.

Neji hesitou de início, mas resolveu que uma mulher de vinte e um anos fosse mais madura que brincadeiras de sair correndo pelos cômodos da casa. Não que eles já houvessem feito isso outras vezes... Muito.

Ele entregou a caneca e ficou feliz de ver que ela realmente não saíra do lugar. Talvez o fato de estar morrendo de frio fosse bom afinal.

- O que eu quis dizer foi que você sempre foi, ou pelo menos era, o rei das monossílabas. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive que insistir pra conseguir arrancar um "sim", "não", de você. E agora... Parece que aquele garoto tímido, sem sal e extremamente chato, nunca existiu.

- Bem, como eu disse, pessoas mudam – disse tomando um pouco da bebida também.

- Pra isso deve ter tido um motivo, certo? Qual foi o seu?

Por um mísero segundo, uma sombra passou pela expressão do Hyuuga. Fora rápido demais para qualquer um notar, mas Tenten tinha tido muito tempo de prática para notar quando alguma coisa estava errada.

- Me desculpa! Não é da minha conta...

Neji não disse nada.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois e a garota estava preocupada em ter dito algo que não devia, quando o rapaz finalmente se pronunciou:

- As pessoas pensam que morar embaixo do teto Hyuuga é fácil e descomplicado. Que o fato de nascer em berço de ouro significa ter tudo nas mãos. Mas ninguém sabe o que é realmente ser um Hyuuga até viver por anos com aquele bando de idiotas. É por isso que escolhi esta casa. Foi o mais longe de lá que pude arranjar.

- Mas e a Hinata? O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Eu implorei pra ela se mudar comigo, mas ela tem medo do pai. Hinata sempre foi muito mais conivente que eu. Apesar de eu nunca ter deixado transparecer. Era por isso que eu não me abria muito pra você, Tenten.

A garota fixou o olhar em Neji, assustada e grata ao mesmo tempo pela sinceridade dele.

- Eu tinha... – ele continuou – Não sei. Acho que eu tinha receio de que se eu me abrisse... Terminaria aceitando uma verdade que eu vinha há anos fingindo que não existia. Que o clã da minha família não é tão digno quanto pensam.

- Obrigada... – ela suspirou, sorrindo de leve.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Por confiar em mim.

- Eu que agradeço por tudo o que você fazia por mim naquela época. Os treinos se tornaram muito melhores depois que nos conhecemos e formamos nossa equipe.

- Até mesmo com o Lee? – Tenten questionou, rindo.

- Até mesmo com ele – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha, nunca imaginou que se ouviria dizendo isso.

- É... Eu meio que me arrependo por ter abandonado vocês. Mas não tive muito escolha.

- Não. Você tinha que ter ido embora mesmo. Seu pai precisava de você.

- Eu só queria que ele não tivesse que precisar de mim tão longe – sorriu, triste – Morar em outro país não é nada fácil.

- Foi por isso que voltou?

- Também... Papai faleceu mês passado.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta – ela disse se enrolando mais ainda no cobertor – Certas coisas são melhores do jeito que são. E ter conseguido esse emprego foi um bom sinal. Acho que voltei na hora certa.

- Lembro de você sempre dizer que queria trabalhar com livros...

- Olha só! O rei das monossílabas prestava atenção ao que eu dizia!

- Acredite... Eu prestava atenção em cada palavra.

O olhar de Neji para Tenten fora tão intenso e sincero que a garota sentiu dificuldade de engolir o chocolate quente. Desviou o rosto na esperança de recuperar a compostura, mas não obteve sucesso.

- "Não posso fixar a hora ou o lugar. Isto já foi há muito tempo. Eu já estava no meio e ainda não sabia que tinha começado."

Tenten subitamente criou coragem e encarou o antigo colega novamente.

- Você acabou de citar "Orgulho e Preconceito" ou é impressão minha?

Com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, ele respondeu:

- Depende. Consegui impressioná-la o suficiente?

- Hm... – fingiu pensar, colocando a caneca na mesinha ao lado – Não exatamente. Para me impressionar é preciso muito mais do que decorar uma mísera sequência de palavras.

- Ai... – o Hyuuga colocou a mão no peito, dramaticamente – Tem noção do mal que seu comentário me fez agora?

- "Não tenho pretensão alguma pelo tipo de elegância que consiste em torturar um homem respeitável. Eu preferiria ser considerada sincera."*

- Então não sou o único que gosta de decorar sequências de palavras.

- Nem todos são perfeitos – comentou sorrindo docemente.

De repente, pareceu que a luz das velas estava ficando ainda mais fraca e que o calor emanado da lareira aumentara. E mesmo sentindo as bochechas muito vermelhas, Tenten não se sentia capaz de desviar os olhos novamente. Dessa vez, ela estava se sentindo tão atraída quanto um ímã ao metal.

- "As coisas mais bonitas do mundo são sombras" – Neji sussurrou, erguendo um dedo e retirando um fio de cabelo dos olhos de Tenten – Dickens não teria escrito isso se tivesse conhecido você.

Ainda sem conseguir parar de olhá-lo, Tenten perguntou:

- O que pode ter acontecido de tão terrível à Hyuuga Neji para fazê-lo mudar tão drasticamente?

Ela perguntara na intenção de fazer graça e tentar diminuir um pouco da tensão que os rodavam. Mas a resposta que o rapaz dera estava longe de ser apenas uma graça.

- A melhor coisa que já me aconteceu me abandonou e só voltou para minha vida hoje.

- Neji... – ela engoliu em seco – Já ta ficando tarde, eu devia...

- Não – ele se aproximou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos – Não vou deixar você escapar de novo.

Sem querer perder mais nenhum segundo, o garoto aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Tenten descobrindo o verdadeiro significado de felicidade pela primeira vez. Não se lembrava de ter sentido algo tão bom, puro e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Ao notar que era correspondido, ele a puxou para mais perto e aprofundou o contato. Suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos sedosos e desciam pelas costas dela, provocando sensações engraçadas em sua pele.

Interrompeu o beijo para encará-la nos olhos e descobrir se havia sido exagerado demais. Mas tudo o que pôde perceber foi o sorriso mais lindo que já vira.

- Fica comigo... – falou, segurando-se para não agarrá-la em seus braços e nunca mais permiti-la sair.

- Esperei tanto pra te ouvir dizer isso que me pergunto se isso aqui não é mais um sonho – ela disse, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Se depender de mim, não existirá mais motivo pra sonhar – Neji se inclinou para beijá-la e continuou, ainda com os lábios colados aos dela – Tudo será real.

Tenten colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Neji e os dois mal perceberam quando deitaram juntos no chão da sala. Era difícil explicar, mas mesmo com as velas se apagando aos poucos e a lareira crepitando cada vez mais alto, o mundo parecia cada vez mais claro e mais silencioso. Só existiam Tenten e Neji. Nada mais importava.

E ao amanhecer do outro dia, - um dia de sol e poucas nuvens – os dois permaneciam abraçados. A garota permanecia com a cabeça sobre o peito de Neji e o rapaz tinha o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. Tenten segurava com uma das mãos a camisa dele, como que se certificando mesmo adormecida de que ele sempre estaria ali. Neji mantinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela, os dedos entrelaçados ao cós da calça, protegendo-a de qualquer possível fuga.

Abriram os olhos ao serem tocados pelos raios do sol. Abriram os olhos para descobrir que a noite passada não havia sido apenas imaginação. Abriram os olhos para se apaixonar um pelo outro mais uma vez.

_Típico._

* * *

><p>*A frase escolhida por Tenten também faz parte de "Orgulho &amp; Preconceito" da querida Jane Austen.<p>

Olá, mundo!

Nossa Senhora! Já fazem séculos que eu não venho aqui. To me sentindo muito culpada, podem crer. Mas esses últimos anos foram uma correria que só Deus sabe. Enfim...

Me veio a vontade de escrever - e escrever muito -, mas como eu sabia que as chances de abandonar outra long seriam altas, eu resolvi que procuraria atualizar minhas histórias e enquanto isso não acontece: escrever uma one grande o suficiente pra satisfazer minha vontade.

Eu não sei bem como essa ideia me veio à cabeça... Mas eu meio que gostei. O repertório musical ajudou pra caramba. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessas músicas também. E claro, da fic!

Quero agradecer minha linda amiga Hamii por ter sido a beta-reader dessa história e por ta sendo meu ponto de apoio desde... O quê? Uns cinco anos já?! Uau! Como o tempo voa! Espero que nossa amizade continue firme e forte! Obrigada por tudo 3

Mas agora é com vocês... O que acharam? Se puderem, procurem incentivar seus amigos/conhecidos a voltarem a ler as fanfics aqui (não apenas as minhas). O índice de pessoas presentes no site ta caindo e eu sinto falta daquela época em que era uma história atrás da outra saindo todos os dias. Precisamos fazer o Fanfiction voltar ao que era (pelo menos com relação ao nosso lado Naruto!).

Me perdoem qualquer erro de gramática, pontuação que tenha aparecido durante a fic e me falem se não tiverem gostado de alguma coisa!

Conto com vocês! (:


End file.
